Una Razon
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Qué pasa una lluviosa tarde de primavera en la que Hermione fue castigada con Snape? Ella queria saber la razón… La razón de que? Averígüenlo… Volvi por estos rumbos con un Fanfic corto (no mas de 5 capitulos) de mi pareja favorita, un Sevmione. No esperen una gran historia, es una de mis locas ideas que acuden a mi mente, en mis tarde de soledad... okya Disfrutenla!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence todo es propiedad de la grandiosa Jotaka, lo unico mio es la disparatada trama de este fic

**Advertencia**: Contenido Sexual explicito. [Estan advertidos eh!]

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ..::**

Hacía más de medio año que la batalla de Hogwarts había finalizado muchos alumnos de séptimo curso habían vuelto al colegio a retomar el último año. Todo parecía ser normal otra vez. La paz de nuevo gobernaba sobre el mundo mágico y ahora, todo era tranquilidad.  
A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, a pesar de que hubiera retomado una vida normal y de que casi hubiera olvidado el terror que durante los primeros días le provocaba recordar lo vivido durante la guerra, le resultaba imposible olvidar lo que había sucedido. Aquello con lo que durante tantas noches aun soñaba.  
Aun no podía terminar con aquella maldita duda.

**Flash Back ..::**

Los rayos de luz de todos colores atravesaban el aire velozmente hasta detenerse en sus objetivos.  
Un grito llego hasta los odios de la castaña obligándola a voltearse.  
-¡Lavender!  
Nunca fueron amigas, ni siquiera le agradaba, pero no podía quedarse ahí sencillamente contemplando lo que ocurría.  
Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, esquivando trozos del castillo reducidos a piedras y escombros y a la vez evitando ser alcanzada por algún hechizo desviado. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando de pronto se vio en suelo gracias al cuerpo ya sin vida de Antonin Dolohov. Intento levantarse velozmente, pero sintió de pronto un líquido tibio comenzar a escurrir por su pierna, mojando su pantalón.  
-¡Mierda!- exclamo recargándose sobre la fría pared de piedra para no caer.  
Apoyo lentamente su peso sobre su pierna herida.  
-¡Ouch!  
Apenas podía sopórtalo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle en ese preciso segundo?  
Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y volvió a caminar lo más rápido que su pierna lastimada le permitió. Llego dando trompicones hasta donde Lavender se encontraba.  
-¡No!  
Era tarde. ¡Maldita sea! Sintió una especie de culpa, terror y profunda tristeza comenzar a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.  
Fenrir Greyback estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo ahora sin vida de la chica.  
-¡Desmaius!- exclamo la chica lanzando el hechizo directo sobre la espalda del hombre lobo, pero esto solo consiguió obligarlo a voltear hacia Hermione. Con la sangre fresca aun chorreando de su boca. ¡Era asqueroso!  
Greyback levanto la vista de su presa y la fijo sobre la chica de cabellos castaños que se detenía con dificultad de la pared de piedra.  
-¿Pero que tenemos por aquí?... Deliciosa carne fresca- mascullo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a acercarse lentamente a la chica.  
La castaña quiso echarse a correr, pero el dolor en su pierna había comenzado a resultar insoportable.  
Intento dar un par de pasos, sin embargo un quejido escapo de sus labios.  
¡Maldita sea! Pensó.  
-Exquisito.  
Greyback estaba alarmantemente cerca de la castaña y a esta le resultaba imposible echar a correr.  
-¡Desmaius!  
-No servirá conmigo, cariño- musito el hombre soltando una sonora carcajada.  
Una vez más Hermione intento correr pero el dolor de su pierna apenas le permitió dar más de dos pasos.  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!  
Pero nada, el hombre lobo continuaba ahí, con la sonrisa burlona en sus labios y cada vez más cerca de la chica.  
Hermione miro hacia ambos lados del, curiosamente, desierto corredor, tal vez con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarla.  
El hombre lobo volvió a soltar una carcajada al ver la mueca de terror impresa sobre el rostro de la chica que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.  
Estaba a tan solo un paso de ella. Todo había terminado, la había acorralado entre la fría pared de piedra y su cuerpo.  
-Mmm… delicioso- musito el hombre respirando sonoramente cerca del cuello de la chica.  
Hermione no hubiera encontrado palabras para describir el asco que le causaba sentirlo tan cerca. Despedía un nauseabundo olor a sangre entremezclado con sudor y mugre.  
Sintió de pronto, los labios del licántropo posarse sobre su cuello. La castaña quiso alejarlo de un empujón, pero apenas consiguió moverlo.  
-Deliciosa carne fresca…- susurro el hombre cerca del oído de la chica.  
La castaña soltó un grito al sentir las manos del hombre comenzar a deslizarse por su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta, en que momento había perdido su varita. Ahora se encontraba indefensa sin ningún medio para defenderse y peor aún, herida. Si, definitivamente ese sería su final.  
El hombre se había desecho ya de la camisa de la castaña, mientras esta soltaba patadas y puñetazos desesperadamente, pero de nada servirían. Seria vilmente violada y después asesinada sin que nadie siquiera se percatase. La chica una vez más, intento alejar al hombre de un empujón pero este le propino una patada en la pierna herida, lo que la obligo a soltar un grito de dolor.  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
El cuerpo inerte de Greyback cayó al suelo, arrastrado consigo a la castaña.  
-¡Mierda!- exclamo la chica al sentir el peso del cuerpo del hombre caer precisamente sobre su pierna lastimada.  
Se incorporó casi con dificultad, en busca de aquel o aquella que había salvado su vida, pero solo alcanzo a ver, la ondeante capa negra detrás de los silenciosos pasos de un hombre, que podría reconocer en cualquier sitio.  
-¡Profesor!- exclamo la castaña. Pero el hombre la ignoro, desapareciendo al torcer por un corredor.

**Fin Flash Back ..::**

Y eso era. Él había salvado su vida aquella noche, y sin embargo había desaparecido del corredor sin siquiera mirarla.  
¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué habría de salvar su vida cuando ella no era más que otra Sangre sucia? ¿Por qué habría asesinado a Greyback, siendo el un mortífago al igual que Snape?  
Debía existir una razón, tenía que haber una.

•••••

Y ahora se encontraba en medio de una clase de pociones, medio año después, y aun preguntándose por qué diablos lo había hecho.  
Snape paseaba entre las mesas como siempre, haciendo ácidos comentarios hacia todas las opciones de los Gryffindor e ignorado la mierda que tenían por pociones los alumnos de su casa.  
-5 puntos menos Gryffindor- musito este mirado con desprecio la poción de Neville.  
-Señor Longbottom, no sé cómo pudo atreverse a volver al colegio este año.  
Neville temblaba incontrolablemente, al tiempo que removía su poción con desesperación, esperando que esta mágicamente pasara del color verde vomito que había adoptado al tenue morado que debería tener.  
-Neville- susurro Hermione situada a su lado -Debes agregar dos ojos de pez globo…  
-¡Vaya! La insufrible sabelotodo no puede mantener un solo segundo su enorme bocota cerrada.  
La castaña se irguió en su sitio con la cabeza bien en alto, sin demostrar el miedo que le causaba el ser descubierta por Snape.  
-20 puntos menos Gryffindor, y está castigada durante una semana señorita Granger.  
¡Maldito murciélago! Pensó la castaña.

•••••

Era una noche fría, a pesar de encontrarse en mitad de una calurosa primavera. Una fuerte tormenta había comenzado aquella tarde, tomando a todos por sorpresa. La castaña escuchaba el ruido de las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando sobre la ventana al tiempo que cruzaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a las mazmorras.

-Reordenara los ingrediente que se encuentran en mi almacén, creo que usted sabe perfectamente en donde esta- musito el hombre sin apenas despegar la vista de los ensayos que se encontraba corrigiendo.

-Profesor, ya he terminado- musito la chica suavemente de pie en la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape, dos horas más tarde.  
-Ya lo he notado Granger, váyase  
La castaña dudo por un segundo, sin moverse de su sitio.  
-¿Bien?- inquirió el hombre levantando una ceja mientras contemplaba a la chica -¿Qué diablos espera?  
-Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?  
El hombre pareció extrañado ante las palabras de la chica, pero asintió, volviendo a fijar la vista en el libro que hasta hace unos momentos había comenzado a leer.  
-Usted… yo… es algo que quiero preguntarle desde hace tiempo pero no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo.  
-Granger vaya al grano, no tengo su tiempo- la corto el hombre.  
-Usted… ¿Recuerda la guerra?  
-Granger creo que todo mago vivo en estos días recuerda esa guerra, no sea tonta.  
La chica se removió incomoda.  
-Bien… yo quería saber… ¿Por qué fue que usted me salvo?  
Por un segundo Snape pareció tensarse, pero continúo con la vista fija en el libro.  
-No sé a qué se refiere Granger, y le pido se vaya, no tengo su tiempo.  
-Solo responda a mi pregunta, profesor. ¿Por qué fue que usted lo hizo?  
La chica dio un paso hacia su profesor, ya un tanto decidida y perdiendo el miedo que hacia un momento la había hecho balbucear casi de manera incontrolable.  
-No entiendo para que quiere saberlo, el punto es que está viva ¿No? Ahora lárguese y deje de molestarme.  
-Dígame porque lo hizo, profesor. Solo quiero saber la razón.  
-Señorita Granger, por favor no insista más y retírese- susurro Snape visiblemente fastidiado.  
-Yo sé que existe una razón, Severus- susurro la castaña  
El pocionista no pudo evitar levantar la vista al escuchar su nombre de pila en los labios de aquella Gryffindor.  
-¿Cómo me ha llamado?- inquirió clavando sus profundos ojos negros sobre los melados de la castaña.  
-Severus- replico la chica sin titubear.  
El profesor se puso de pie, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.  
-No me provoque Granger- susurro de pronto lanzando a la chica contra la fría pared de piedra. Y acorralándola con su cuerpo. Colocan sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, inclinándose hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios de la chica.  
La respiración de la chica comenzó a alterarse. El olor de Snape flotaba hasta sus fosas nasales, embriagándola.  
El dulce perfume de la castaña se coló por la nariz el pocionista, extasiándolo.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- insistió Hermione con la voz consumida por aquel deseo que comenzaba a atontarla.  
-Tendré mis razones- repuso el pocionista dejando resbalar su mano por el costado de la chica hasta su cintura.  
-Hermione sentía el cálido aliento de Snape acariciando su cuello. Snape acerco lentamente sus labios hasta el oído de la chica.  
-No sabe en qué se está metiendo Granger- susurro rozando su oído con sus labios.  
-¿A no?- repuso la chica retadora, rosando los labios de este con los suyos, antes de alejarse de él por debajo de su brazo, dispuesta a irse.  
-Ya se lo he dicho Granger, no me provoque- susurro el hombre sujetando a la chica por detrás, sujetándola por la cintura y dejando su aliento recorrer su cuello.  
La chica suspiro. El pocionista dejo escapar una ligera risita. La atrajo más había sí recargando la espalda de esta contra su pecho.  
Snape acero su mano hasta el cabello castaño de Hermione, y lo movió hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su apetecible cuello.  
-No es bueno jugar con fuego Granger- susurro rozando su cuello con sus labios. Pero este, sin poder resistirlo más comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de la castaña. Torturándola.  
-Puede quemarse- musito ascendiendo hasta su oído y dándole un ligero toque con la lengua  
-Usted apaciguara el fuego ¿Cierto profesor?- repuso la chica pegándose más al cuerpo del pocionista, si era posible.  
-¿Esta segura Granger…- inquirió el profesor y sin esperar respuesta giro a la chica en su mismo sitio, sin apenas soltarla.  
-Completamente, Severus- repuso la castaña, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pues y dándole un toque con la lengua en su oído.  
Snape dejó escapar un gemido. La castaña sonrió. Se contemplaron por un segundo.  
-Esto es una locura Granger- susurro el pocionista perdiendo aquel toque irónico en su voz. Atrapo los labios de la castaña con hambre, casi desesperado. Un segundo después, el pocionista sujetaba fuertemente a Hermione por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y esta, lo rodeaba por el cuello, profundizando el beso.  
Para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, se encontraba sentada a la orilla del escritorio del profesor, rodeándolo con las piernas por la cintura y deshaciéndose desesperadamente de su camisa negra. Aun se besaban apasionadamente.  
-Creo que este no es un sitio muy cómodo- susurro la castaña en el oído del profesor atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.  
Snape sonrió de lado clavando sus ojos color negro en los melados de la chica.  
Rodeo a la castaña por la cintura, y aun con ella rodeando por la cintura con las piernas, la guio hasta sus habitaciones.  
La deposito delicadamente sobre la cama de mantas negras.  
El profesor comenzó a deshacerse de su corbata y camisa blanca dejando al descubierto un lindo sostén rosa de encaje. El profesor soltó una risita. Ascendió una vez más hasta los labios de la castaña y comenzó a trazar un camino desde su cuello hasta su vientre.  
La castaña había comenzado con la tarea de desabrochar el pantalón del profesor pero un arranque de desesperación agito su varita y ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos.  
-Paciencia Granger, paciencia- susurro el profesor en el oído de la chica provocando que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espina dorsal de la castaña.  
Volvió a descender por toda la anomia de la castaña, hasta detenerse en su pecho.  
-¡Merlín! ¡Profesor!- exclamo la chica soltando un sonoro gemido.  
-¿Le gusta Granger?- inquirió el hombre con voz burlona.  
El hombre dejo de lado el pecho de la chica y continuo descendiendo hasta detenerse donde la castaña tanto ansiaba.  
El pocionista dio un toque con su lengua al hinchado clítoris de la castaña, obligándola a soltar otro gemido.  
-¡Severus! Te quiero en mi ahora…- exclamo la castaña sin poder aguantar un segundo más.  
-No sé si este lista…- susurro Snape dando un nuevo toque al clítoris de la chica.  
Deslizo lentamente su lengua por toda la intimidad de la castaña para luego deslizar un fino y largo dedo en su interior.  
-¡Merlín!- exclamo la chica.  
El pocionista soltó una risa introduciendo un segundo dedo. Y más tarde un tercero, comenzando a bombear lentamente.  
-¡Merlín Snape!  
-¿Quiere la señorita Granger que me detenga?- inquirió el hombre parando repentinamente, divertido.  
-¡No te atrevas!- exclamo la chica fuera de sí, comenzando a acariciar sus erectos pezones.  
Snape volvió a soltar una risita, continuando con su tarea de darle placer.  
La castaña comenzó a sentir su cuerpo tensarse y su espalda arquearse ante su inminente orgasmo soltando un sonoro gemido.  
Snape se separó un segundo de ella, permitiéndole regular su respiración.  
-Creo que estas suficientemente lista- susurro Snape en el odio de la chica, comenzando de nuevo a besar su cuello.  
-Bastardo- murmuro la castaña dando un beso en la frente del profesor. El hombre sonrió de lado.  
Se acomodó entre las piernas de la castaña y la penetro de una sola embestida.  
-¡Merlín!- La castaña soltó un grito de placer al sentir todo el miembro de Snape al fin dentro suyo. Snape soltó un gruñido.  
-¡Por Merlín Hermione! Eres tan… tan estrecha- gimió el hombre comenzado con una lentas embestidas.  
Hermione gemía descontroladamente mientras Snape aumentaba la fuerza de las embestidas en un intento de que ella alcanzara un segundo orgasmo.  
Las aterciopeladas paredes de la castaña comenzaron a absorberlo, al tiempo que ambos se unían en un ruidoso orgasmo.  
Snape cayó rendido al lado de la castaña, y después de un momento, quedo dormido.

•••••

El sueño había comenzado a caer sobre ella, la lluvia aun repiqueteaba sobre las ventanas de la fría habitación de Snape, cuando un relámpago ilumino la habitación con una brillante luz blanquecina.  
El sonido del trueno retumbo por todo el castillo haciendo dar un brinco a la castaña, y pegarse aún más al cuerpo de Snape, así temblando; lo que hizo despertar al pocionista.  
-¿Cómo es que a la valiente Señorita Granger le dan miedo los truenos?- susurro el hombre burlonamente.  
La castaña no respondió y se pegó aún más contra el cuerpo del hombre al escuchar retumbar un segundo relámpago.  
-¡Merlín Granger! Es solo un trueno. Musito Snape visiblemente fastidiado.  
-Lo… lo siento- musito la chica separándose un tanto de él.  
El pocionista dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a la castaña, volviendo a dormirse profundamente. Sin embargo, a la castaña no le resulto tan sencillo, pues a cada relámpago que resonaba, ella daba un brinco. No podía negarlo, los truenas la aterraban.  
-Pro-pro-profesor- lo llamo.  
-¿Mmm?- respondió el hombre más dormido que despierto.  
-¿Podría abrazarme?  
El pocionista reacciono e golpe ante lo dicho por la chica, estuvo a punto de negarse, pero ¿Qué más daba? Acaba de acostarse con ella, era solo un abrazo.  
El pocionista volvió a girarse en la cama y poso su mano sobre el vientre de la castaña sin apenas acercarse a ella.  
-Ahora Granger si me hace el favor de estarse en paz, algunas personas necesitamos dormir. Y volvió a quedar profundamente dormido. El sueño también cato, de pronto, sobre la castaña.

•••••

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana golpeando contra su rostro.  
Se removió un poco entre las mantas y se topó con una espesa cabellera. Levanto la vista soltó una carcajada ante su postura.  
Ambos estaban envueltos en las sabanas negras, enredados como un solo cuerpo.  
Snape abrazaba posesivamente a la castaña contra su cuerpo. Con su fuertes brazos rodeándola por su abdomen y su cabeza sepultada entre sus alborotados rizos castaños.

Snape estuvo a punto de levantarse, con el pretexto de tener ensayos que revisar, pero… ¿Qué más daba? No podía negar, que se estaba bastante cómodo así.  
Volvió a recostarse sin soltar a la castaña, atrayéndola más hacia sí, y volvió a quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

Holis!

Creo que me excedí un poco con la extacion del capitulo, pero equis! xD

Espero les gustara y dejen reviews.

Es una historia corta y con poco trama, solo un pretexto para escribir algo...

Un beso

Feer :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 ..::**

-No me respondiste- murmuro la castaña en el oído del pocionista, recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro, y comenzando a deslizar sus tersas manos por su pecho desnudo.

-Puedes llegar a ser demasiado impertinente ¿Lo sabias Granger?- murmuro el hombre girando el rostro y topándose con esos hermoso ojos miel.

La castaña soltó una risita.

-Lo sé- repuso la chica dándole un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja al pocionista.

El hombre dejo escapar un gruñido.

-Granger, no me obligues a esto, tengo cosas que hacer.

La castaña lo ignoro y continúo dándole tiernos lametones en la oreja.

-Ya se lo he dicho antes Granger, no me provoque- susurro de pronto el pocionista, dando media vuelta y haciendo a la castaña caer de espaldas en la cama, acercándose lo suficiente a ella, para que sus labios se rozaran.

-Sera mejor que se vaya Granger…- susurro el hombre dejando su aliento recorrer el cuello de la castaña, provocándole un escalofrió.

Hermione comenzó a depositar suaves mordiscos en el cuello del pocionista al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por su ancha espalda.

Snape había comenzado a responder a las caricias, deslizando sus manos por la esbelta figura de la castaña.

Por un segundo sus profundos ojos negros, cargados de lujuria y deseo se clavaron como dos dagas sobre los tiernos ojos color miel de la castaña. Así, hasta que Hermione corto el contacto atrapando ferozmente los labios de su profesor con los suyos. El hombre respondió enseguida aquel beso con hambre.

_Y una vez más, ambos se abandonaron al placer de lo carnal, enredados como un solo cuerpo, que despedía fuego a cada caricia del otro. Gritando sin palabras aquello que ninguno sabía siquiera, que lo quería decir…_

_Cada toque era un millón de palabras que ninguno de los dos sabría interpretar aun, sin importar el silencio, solo roto por aquellos sonoros gemidos, sin importar la ausencia de ternura o delicadeza, ambos emanaban cariño. Tal vez no intenso, no al grado de llamársele amor, ni siquiera es correcto llamarle cariño, pero en solo una noche, con solo el primer beso, surgió un lazo entre alumna y profesor, una fuerza más allá de lo que podrían entender, una cosa, para ello inexplicable y carente de sentido que comenzarían por llamarlo "necesidad del otro"_

_Pues a pesar de las predisposiciones, de las condiciones personales puestas por cada uno, y de prometerse mentalmente que era solo "sexo", después de llegar al terreno sexual con una persona, es sencillamente imposible no sentir nada…_

•••••

Nunca le gustaron los fines de semana, ni siquiera de pequeño. Odiaba aquellos momentos en los que la soledad y el abandono se volvían más patentes que nunca, prefería mantenerse ocupada como cualquier día de una semana laboral, evitando pensar en su desgraciada suerte y prefiriendo dejar de lado aquella desesperación por compañía que hacia tantos años lo había comenzado a consumir por dentro, silenciosamente.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó sentirse tan lleno como aquella tarde de ese sábado, con la castaña aun recostada a su lado, con su cabello castaño esparcido por su almohada, sus mejillas coloreadas de un intenso color carmesí y sus labios un tanto hinchados a causa de los apasionados besos.

•••••

Hermione abrió sus ojos un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol se encontraba en lo más alto, bañando los terrenos del Colegio de luz dorada. Se removió entre las suaves mantas negras, y descubrió que Snape no estaba.

La castaña se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, recogiendo sus ropas del piso.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación, y descubrió que Snape leía un libro plácidamente en el sofá de su despacho, frente a la chimenea ahora apagada.

-¿Se va?- inquirió el hombre apenas despegando la vista del libro.

-Sí, Severus yo…

-Profesor- la cortó él.

-Profesor… tengo que estudiar

-No le pedí explicaciones Granger, solo váyase.

La castaña no respondió y el pocionista no alego más y continúo con la vista fija en su libro, esperando a que la chica se fuera.

Hermione abandono la habitación un tanto desconcertada. No esperaba que Snape hubiera cambiado, que se hubiera vuelto sensible ni algo parecido, mucho menos que le pidiera que se quedara, a decir verdad, no sabía qué diablos esperaba.

-Solo fue sexo, Hermione- se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

_La mente esconde un millón de secretos, y más aún el corazón. Secretos que ni nosotros mismos sabemos que existen, hasta que es el momento de darnos cuenta. Sin embargo, la razón es por naturaleza necia, y parece odiar a toda aquello que haga, aunque sea por un momento, que una persona sea feliz._

_Los secretos son rebelados por nuestro corazón en el momento oportuno y a la hora exacta, con la claridad y nitidez perfecta para que sean interpretados sin problema, sin embargo la terquedad humana y el orgullo que toda persona llevamos a cuestas nos hace percatarnos de ello, muchas veces, demasiado tarde._

_Hermione no quería saber el motivo de la acción de Snape solo por curiosidad, no. Había algo más, algo mucho más fuerte que la orillaba a ello. Que la hacía cuestionarse cada día, justo antes de dormir, el porqué de lo ocurrido. Por qué bien, siendo lógicos, pudo haber sido un simple acto de humanismo que cualquier persona pudo haber realizado, y Hermione pudo haberlo interpretado tan solo como ello, me ayuda de una persona que cruzaba por ahí._

_Pero no, había algo en el interior de Hermione, más allá de su "insufrible" necesidad de saber el porqué de todo, que la hacía querer saber la __**razón**__ del el profesor._

•••••

_Después de todo, solo había sido sexo casual, ambos se habían encontrado en el lugar y momento exactos, y después de ello, nada volvió a pasar. Hermione cumplió el resto de sus castigos, como cualquier alumna con cualquier del profesor, sin hablar del tema o referirse a ello en lo más mínimo. _

_No hubo ni miradas pervertidas, ni encuentros fugaces. Simplemente comenzó y termino en el mismo momento, sin que llegara a nada o, al menos, eso pensaban nuestros dos protagonistas…_

_Hasta aquel martes por la tarde._

El aula se encontraba repleta de vapores de diferentes colores. Todos los ahí presentes se encontraban sumamente concentrados en su poción, después de todo, la nota que se llevaran con aquella pócima sería demasiado influyente sobre sus calificaciones de aquel semestre.

Los exámenes estaban cercanos y Snape había decidido tomar la elaboración de aquella poción como examen sorpresa, después de todo, ninguno de sus incompetentes alumnos sabría elaborarla, excepto, claro está, Hermione Granger.

-¡Tiempo!- bramo una hora más tarde.

Las exclamaciones y murmullos de inconformidad pronto se hicieron escuchar dentro del aula.

-¡Silencio!

-¡Pero profesor, ninguno hemos finalizado, aun!- se hizo oír de pronto la voz de Hermione.

-Como siempre, la señorita Granger, tiene que salir en defensa de todos los inútiles de sus compañeros, sin poder soportar la necesidad de abrir su bocota…

Hermione enrojeció hasta un grado extremo y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Quiero sus pociones en mi escritorio ahora- exclamo Snape.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie llevando frascos con pociones de todos los colores excepto del color que se supone, debía resultar.

-_Evanesco_…- murmuro el pocionista sobre el caldero de la castaña -Entenderá que está castigada, Señorita Granger- musito burlonamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza gacha y una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

•••••

-Escribirá un ensayo de mil palabras sobre la poción Calmante- musito el hombre quedamente, observando a la castaña sentada detrás del escritorio.

La chica asintió y sin decir nada comenzó con el escrito.

Snape se sentó en su sofá mientras fingía leer el libro que desde hacía unas noches había comenzado, sin embargo, de vez en cuando no podía evitar clavar la vista sobre su alumna.

El cabello castaño completamente rebelde, casi por un costado, cubriendo su rostro, al tiempo que la chica se inclinaba sobre el pergamino escribiendo sin parar. Aquella noche no vestían el acostumbrado uniforme, solo una blusa blanca ligera y un pantalón de mezclilla que remarcaban a la perfección sus torneadas piernas.

Snape no pudo evitar recordar la noche en que tuvo ese esbelto y delicioso cuerpo entre sus brazos. Una fugaz e indecorosa idea cruzo por su mente y no pudo soltar una risita que hizo girar el rostro a la castaña.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió la chica topándose con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, profundos como dos pozos.

El pocionista la ignoro y fingió seguir concentrado en la lectura de aquel libro. Sin embargo la castaña pudo distinguir la lujuria y el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

La chica se puso de pie y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón, justo al lado de Snape.

-Profesor…- susurro la castaña con voz seductora.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Granger?- murmuro Snape levantado la vista y observándola con indiferencia.

-Yo quería preguntarle sobre la nota que me pondrá por la poción de hoy.

Snape soltó una risa.

-¿No espera un Extraordinario, Granger?

-Usted limpio mi poción sin permitirme envasarla…

-Ese es su problema- repuso el profesor.

-Tal vez… se pueda hacer algo- susurro la castaña acercando su rostro al de su profesor.

-Usted remédielo- susurro el hombre, con voz sedosa.

La castaña sonrió seductoramente y acerco su rostro al del profesor lentamente, sin embargo este atrapo los labios de la castaña con hambre. La chica resbalo del reposabrazos y fue aparar sobre las piernas del profesor que la abrazaba contra su cuerpo posesivamente. La chica había enredado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin separarse de aquel pasional beso.

Pronto Hermione se vio recostada en el sofá, con Snape sobre ella besando su cuello.

La chica intentaba desesperadamente desabotonar la larga fila de botones de la capa del pocionista. Este soltó una carcajada.

-¿Desesperada Granger?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La chica lo miro desafiante y de un tirón se deshizo de la prenda haciendo saltar los botones por los aires.

-También tendrá que remediar eso Granger- mascullo el profesor sepultándose en el cuello de la castaña.

El pocionista se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de la castaña y comenzó a recorrer toda su anatomía con sus labios, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel.

Snape comenzó a besar, mordisquear y lamer el pecho izquierdo de la castaña, provocando que la castaña soltara un gemido.

Snape continuaba en su tarea, mientras descendía lentamente su mano por el abdomen de la chica, rozando sus caderas, hasta llegar a su centro.

-Granger… estas chorreando- susurro Snape divertido.

La castaña quiso responder, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gritito de placer al sentir que Snape comenzaba a pellizcar su hinchado clítoris.

[…]

-¡Merlín! ¡Severus!- exclamo la castaña al sentir toda la longitud de Snape llenarla por completo.

-¿Lo disfruta Granger?

-¡Mierda sí!-

-No, no, no. Ese vocabulario Granger, no me obliga a parar- susurro el hombre en el oído de la castaña dando un morisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Eres un bastardo- musito la castaña.

El pocionista la observo por un segundo antes de atrapar sus carnosos labios, casi desesperado.

El pocionista comenzó a embestir a la castaña cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ambos se unieron en un placentero orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Snape continuaba aun sobre la castaña intentado no aplastarla, mientras ambos intentaban regular sus respiraciones.

De pronto, sintieron una fuerte ráfaga de viento colarse por la ventana, lo que hizo temblar a los dos, pero ninguno se preocupó en levantarse a cerrar la ventana.

La castaña agito suavemente su varita y una manta apareció, cubriendo a ambos. La castaña, se acomodó en aquel desvencijado sillón, con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Snape, y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

_Solo sexo ocasional ¿cierto?_

* * *

_Hola volvi con el segundo capitulo de este fic_

_Que les parecio? Dejen reviews por fi!_

_Los amo  
Feer :33_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 ..::**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, casi con pesar. Intento moverse un poco en aquel reducido espacio y se dio cuenta que aun esta recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Snape, y este la abrigaba entre sus fuertes brazos, profundamente dormido. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña.

Consulto su reloj con desgana y casi dio un brinco al descubrir la hora de era.

-¡Mierda!- Susurro intentando zafarse de entre los brazos del hombre, donde ha decir verdad, hubiera preferido pasar el resto del día.

La castaña hacia todo lo posible por no despertar al pocionista, pero esto resulto imposible y el hombre termino por abrir los ojos.

-Granger, se mueve demasiado- murmuro el hombre.

-Profesor, es tarde

-¿Y?- replico el hombre reacomodándose en el mullido sillón.

-Debo ir a clase.

-¿Y es necesario despertarme para avisarme? Solo váyase- musito Snape volviendo a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

Hermione lo contemplo un minuto, consternada, antes de tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí.

•••••

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estuviste? No te vi volver a la Sala Común por la noche…- musito Harry deteniendo a su amiga en la Sala común.

-Salí algo tarde del castigo con Snape- mascullo la chica restándole importancia -¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

-Pociones- respondió Parvati que en aquel momento pasaba por ahí.

La castaña bufo resignada y subió a su habitación por sus libros con sorprendente lentitud.

-Seguramente Snape aun esta durmiendo- se dijo con una sonrisa.

Torció por la izquierda en el largo corredor y noto que nadie estaba fuera del aula y que la puerta de esta estaba cerrada.

¡Maldita sea! No podía ser cierto…

Hubiera preferido faltar a clase que llegar tarde y tener que soportar a Snape y sus críticas hacia su casa, sin embargo, odiaba tener que saltarse una clase.

Toco la puerta suavemente.

-Parece que a usted le gusta ser castigada- susurro Snape burlonamente una vez que abrió la puerta -Pase, 20 puntos menos Gryffindor por su obvia falta de responsabilidad.

La castaña lo observo con rabia contenida.

•••••

Hermione se encontraba fuera del aula de pociones, hablando animadamente con Ron y esperando a Harry que aun guardaba sus cosas.

-Hermione…- la llamo el pelirrojo.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba.

-Yo me preguntaba si tu… la próxima salida a Hogsmade es este sábado y quería saber si tu…

-¡Granger!- la llamo Snape.

-Me esperas un segundo- Pidió la castaña al pelirrojo entrando al aula al tiempo que Harry salía.

-Te veré después…- susurro el pelinegro y después de detenerse un minuto con Ron, siguió de largo.

Snape le indico a la castaña que se sentara.

-¿Se le perdió algo Weasley?- exclamo el pocionista, y con un movimiento de la varita cerró la puerta justo en la cara del chico.  
La castaña lo contemplaba fijamente, esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

-Tenga más cuidado con sus cosas, Granger- inclinándose sobre la mesa frente a la castaña y extrayendo del bolsillo de su túnica la corbata rojo escarlata de la castaña.

-O me hará pensar que quiere usted dejarme un recuerdo- murmuro Snape con voz sedosa.

-Yo podría pensar, que usted la tomo de mis cosas y prefirió conservarla- susurro la castaña deslizando un dedo por el pecho del profesor.

Snape extendió la mano con la corbata de la chica pendiendo de su dedo, esperando que esta la tomara. La castaña alargo la mano para agarrar la corbata que Snape le ofrecía, sin embargo el pocionista tomo la mano de la chica cuando esta se había dispuesto a sujetar la corbata y tiro hacia él, sujetando la nuca de la chica con su mano libre y besándola apasionadamente. La chica respondió al beso enseguida.

Después de un par de segundos se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

-Y no se preocupe profesor, puede conservarla, tengo otra- susurro la castaña con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Para qué querría conservar esto Granger?- murmuro el profesor -Si puedo tenerla a usted en persona- después de esto obligo a la castaña a ponerse de pie y la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí, y volviendo a besarla apasionadamente.

La castaña enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de pocionista, profundizando el beso.

_Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta aun, pero a cada beso, a cada caricia de los hábiles dedos de Snape sobre la piel desnuda de la castaña, cada vez que el nombre del profesor salía de los labios de Hermione, secundando por sonoros gemidos y cada segundo que pasaba uno recostado al lado del otro era un segundo más que no podrían estar sin el otro, era un minuto más de agonía al notar que los alborotados rizos no amanecerían más a su lado y que aquel severo profesor no la rodearía más por su cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo por las noches…  
Cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo más que necesitarían del otro._

_Y ahora el aula de pociones era también testigo, del sexo casual que se daba entre dos simple mortales, que sin darse cuenta, estaban cayendo en las garras de lo que pronto se convertiría en un juego peligroso_

Ambos se dieron un segundo para recuperar el aire, Hermione recostada en el escritorio de Snape, y este justo encima suyo.

-Supongo que tiene clase- musito Snape y con un movimiento de la varita ambos estuvieron completamente vestidos, aun en la misma posición.

-Debo irme…- susurro la castaña con pesar.  
Snape fue a levantar de encima suyo, cuando Hermione lo topo por el cuello de la túnica y volvió a besarlo.

Snape correspondió el beso enseguida, pero decidió para antes de terminar desnudos de nuevo.

La chica estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del aula, cuando escucho a Snape.

-Granger, no crea que me he olvidado de su castigo, lo cumplirá el sábado por la tarde.

La castaña asintió resignada, pero de pronto recordó a Ronald y su fracasado intento de invitarla a salir.

-¿Profesor?... ¿Podría ser el viernes por la noche?

-¿Qué?- mascullo Snape desconcertado por la petición de la castaña.

-El sábado estoy ocupada… por favor, te recompensare- murmuro la castaña con voz seductora contoneándose hasta donde se encontraba el pocionista.

-¿Y usted piensa que a mí me interesa que este ocupada, Granger?

La chica se detuvo justo frente al profesor, parando sobre las puntas de sus pies, posando las manos sobre el pecho del profesor y dando un delicado lametón al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Por favor…- susurro.

Snape tomo repentinamente a la chica por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo y dejando su aliento recorrer el cuello de la castaña.

-Le costara caro- mascullo comenzando a besar y mordisquear lentamente su cuello, haciendo que Hermione soltar un gemido.

-Bastardo…- susurro la chica enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y volviendo a besarlo.

_Pero bien, esto debía ir a algún libro de historia, tal vez, "Hogwarts, Una historia" pues bien, Hermione podía sentirse orgullosa de ser el primer alumno que conseguía que Snape cambiara el día y hora de un castigo…_

•••••

-Prometiste recompensarme…- susurro Snape en el oído de la chica, sorprendiéndola por detrás y rodeándola por la cintura.  
La castaña dio un pequeño saltito, al sentirlo tan cerca. Pero después se relajó un poco…

-¿A si? Creí que no te interesaría que lo hiciera…- susurro con fingido sufrimiento.  
La chica se giró en su sitio, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios del pocionista.  
-Si a si lo prefiere, puede cumplir otro castigo mañana.

Hermione dejo escapar una pequeña risita y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Prefiero hacerlo ahora- susurro la chica, y olvidando la poción que se suponía, preparaba como castigo, atrapo los labios de su profesor entre los suyos.

Snape había comenzado a deslizar sus manos por la esbelta figura de la castaña, y esta, había comenzado con la tarea de desabotonar la larga fila de botones.

-¿Profesor….?

-¿Si, señorita Granger?

-No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo sobre un caldero hirviendo- susurro la castaña

Snape hundió su rostro en su cuello, comenzando a deslizar sus labios por su tersa piel.

-Usted manda…-susurro Snape levantando a la castaña, obligándola a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y guiándola hasta sus habitaciones.

-¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?- inquirió Snape burlonamente, comenzado a deshacerse de la camisa de la castaña.  
-A… ti- susurro la chica, mordiendo su labio inferior, para después sentir a Snape lanzarse sobre sus labios y comenzar a besarla con ansias.

_Era viernes por la noche, y una vez más dejaban que las sensaciones hablaran por ellos. De nuevo, cumplían un "castigo" enredados entre mantas negras, uniéndose como un solo cuerpo. Hermione besaba su cuello, el acariciaba su esbelta figura, deleitándose con cada centímetro de su ser…_

_No podía llamarse sexo ocasional a aquello; aquellas caricias, aquellos gemidos, aquellos abrazos mientras dormían, sin embargo el ser humano es tan terco, que insistirían en hacerlo por un buen rato…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de la castaña bajo sus brazos.

El Sol golpeaba con fuerza, debía ser ya bastante tarde, pero poco venía a importarle, hubiera preferido quedarse ahí. La castaña comenzó a moverse; despertando.  
-Buenos días- susurro el hombre contemplando a la castaña fijamente.  
La chica sonrió desperezándose, y luego, abrió sus enormes ojos marrones, clavándolos sobre su profesor.

-Buenos días- respondió está volviendo a sonreír.  
Por un momento un como silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que la castaña se dio vuelta en la cama, quedando frente a su profesor.

-Debo irme…

Snape la miro.

-Está castigada- respondió.

La chica lo miro confundida, para después soltar una risa.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- exclamo riendo -¿Esperas que te pida que cambies el día del castigo cierto?

Snape la contemplo con una ceja levantada y después sonrió de lado, Hermione sintió que se derretía.  
-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso Granger?- susurro el hombre tomándola por la cintura y pegándola contra su cuerpo -Aun que, si eso implica más noche como esta sí, digamos que si  
La chica rio sobre los labios del hombre.

-¿Así que te gustan mis recompensas?- susurro la chica con voz sedosa.  
Pero no recibió respuesta del hombre, pues solo sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Debo irme- susurro la chica con pesar, rompiendo el beso. -Es tarde y aun debo ducharme.

Snape le indico con la mirada una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

-Utiliza mi ducha…

La castaña sonrió pícaramente.

_Todos deben imaginar ya, que esta pareja hizo de todo menos tomar una ducha… Ya que, cabe mencionar, Snape se encargó de seguir a la castaña hasta el pequeño baño, acorralándola contra la fría pared de azulejo, para luego abrir la llave de la ducha, dejando escurrir el agua tibia sobre sus cuerpos desnudos…_

_Pero en fin, solo era sexo.  
Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos imagino, que aquella ducha, aquel beso antes de que Hermione dejara la habitación, y aquella mirada llena de deseo sería la último en mucho tiempo…_

•••••

-¡Chicos!- exclamo la castaña al ver a Harry, Ron y Ginny comenzara a abandonar los terrenos del Colegio, siguiendo al grupo de alumnos que se dirigían a Hogsmade.

-¡Hermione!- exclamo Harry al verla acercase -¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

-Disculpa, se me hizo algo tarde…

-No estabas en tu habitación…- aseguro el ojiverde contemplando fijamente.

-Si yo… estaba tomando una ducha. ¿Nos vamos?- inquirió la castaña antes de que el chico continuara con un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

•••••

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- susurro el pelirrojo, una vez que la castaña termino su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Lo acompañamos- intervino Harry apurando su cerveza.

-No… yo aún no he terminado- susurro Ginny impidiéndole a Harry levantarse -Ya los alcanzamos…

Ron y Hermione abandonaron el local, "Las tres escobas" y comenzaron a caminar por la amplia avenida de Hogsmade.

Ron se encontraba visiblemente nervioso, y la castaña se percató enseguida.  
-Hermione…- la llamo, pareciendo haber reunido todo el valor que poseía.

Ambos se detuvieron y Hermione clavo sus ojos marrones sobre los azulados del chico.

-¿Dime Ronald?

-Tú… yo, Hermione, sabes que no soy bueno haciendo esto pero… me preguntaba si…

Había sujetado las dos manos de la chica entre las suyas, Hermione no se esperaba eso, no tan pronto.

-Hermione… yo…- Tomo aire -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica lo miro fijamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules.

-Si Ronald, si quiero.

Se lanzó al cuello del chico, abrazándolo fuertemente, al tiempo que este la rodeaba por la cintura.  
-Te quiero- susurro el chico, contemplándola fascinado.

-Y yo a ti.

_No odien a Hermione por haber aceptado, pues recuerden que solo era sexo ocasional…_

* * *

Volvi, tengo algunas cosas que adevertirles.

1º Tal vez no actualize en algun tiempo, pues debo llevar a arreglar mi computadora y se tardaran un poco con ello, asi que desaparecere unos dias

2º Es el primer fic que escribo donde involucro un Romione... digamos... tierno? No es la palabra pero no se como decirlo... Odio esta pareja pero es necesaria en el fic, asi que juro que intentare que parezcan una linda pareja y manejar a un Ron tierno y comprensivo (y no el malo, como acostumbro) pero por fi, tenganme paciencia.

3º Espero les haya gustado, y dejen sus reviews. Los amo asi muchote

Un beso  
Feer :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 ..::**

_Hermione podía regodearse de tener todo lo que una persona podía pedir; Buenas notas, amigos con los que siempre contaría y un novio que la quería… Era, en pocas palabras, feliz. O al menos es de lo que ella quería convencerse._

_Después de aquella tarde en Hogsmade, la vida de Hermione estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente, aunque ella todavía no pudiese darse cuenta._

-¿Dónde se habían metido?- inquirió Harry al toparse con la pareja en mitad de la calle principal de Hogsmade.

-En ningún sitio…- respondió Ron, soltando apresuradamente la mano de Hermione -¿Quieres ir a Zonko?  
Harry asintió observando al pelirrojo fijamente.

-¿Vienen?- inquirió.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron, antes de soltar ambas una risita.

-No, vayan ustedes- respondió la pelirroja.

Una vez que los chicos se alejaron, la pequeña Weasley no pudo resistirlo más.

-¿Paso?- inquirió emocionada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hermione, sabes muy bien de que hablo, Ronald lleva planeándolo meses.

La castaña se enterneció ante el comentario.

-Pues… si paso- susurro.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Ginny emocionada. -¿Se han besado ya?

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué?- repuso la chica.

-No, aun no

•••••

_Pero ese "__**no, aun no**__", duro poco, pues para el siguiente lunes, luego de la salida a Hogsmade, Ron ya se había armado del valor suficiente para darle un primer beso a la castaña._

_Sin embargo, no resulto como ambos hubieran esperado…_

-¿Qué tal tu día?- inquirió Ron, sentándose a lado de la castaña.

-Excelente- repuso la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo -¿Y el tuyo?

-Mal, no estuviste conmigo- susurro cerca de su oído, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

La castaña enrojeció, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ronald…- susurro apartándolo un poco.

Comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tontería, cosas banales, nada importante, hasta Hermione noto que ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca, situación que, en contra de todo lo que hubiera querido, la incómodo.

-Hermione…- susurro el pelirrojo sujetando su rostro con ambas manos -Te amo… ¿Lo sabias? Eres la mejor persona que pude haber encontrado.

La chica de verdad hubiera querido responder algo como… "Y tú, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido a mí, igual te amo" Sin embargo esto no sucedió, pues las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca.

Ron sonreía, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos azulados, clavados sobre sus enormes ojos miel.

-Eres hermosa…- susurro acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Hermione contemplo por última vez aquellos ojos azules, antes de sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos. Era un beso tierno, a decir verdad, tímido en un comienzo, hasta que ambos reunieran la confianza suficiente, para que la chica enredara sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y este pegara más el rostro de la castaña al suyo.

-¡Granger, Weasley! Sepárense ahora…- bramo Snape en la puerta de la biblioteca, mirándolos fijamente.

La castaña enrojeció de una manera escandalosa al verse descubierta por Snape.

El pocionista los miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Vaya Granger, cualquiera pensaría que cuando consiguiera una pareja aspiraría alguien de su nivel intelectual, y no un idiota infantil como lo es Weasley.

Ron enrojeció hasta el punto de adquirir el mismo color de su cabello. Y Hermione clavo la mirada en sus rodillas, hasta cierto punto apenada.

-20 puntos menos Gryffindor, de Weasley podría imaginarlo Granger, pero usted… esperaba algo más de recato de su parte…- susurro mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se topó con aquellos ojos negros, y por un momento, se sintió intimidada. Snape contemplaba a ambos divertido.

El pocionista había dado media vuelta, a punto de irse cuando…

-Por cierto… 20 puntos menos Señorita Granger, por faltar a su castigo…

Hermione lo contemplo un tanto sorprendida antes de verlo desaparecer por el corredor.

-¿Estabas castigada?- inquirió Ron.

-Si….yo… si- balbuceo la castaña.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Era enserio? El muy bastardo acababa de quitarle 40 puntos…

20 por un maldito castigo que ni siquiera existía, un "castigo" en el que tendrían ¡Sexo!

•••••

-¿Quién puede decirme para que funciona el encantamiento Patronus?

La mano de la Gryffindor se agitaba en el aire.

-¡Hermione!

-Es un encantamiento utilizado como escudo frente aun dementor…

-5 puntos Gryffindor

La profesora se paseaba por el aula haciendo preguntas varias y regalando puntos a cada casa.

_¿Profesora? _

_Como todos se han dado cuenta, es casi una tradición que cada año se cambie de profesor de DCAO y esta ocasión, no era la excepción._

_Sin embargo a diferencia de los años anteriores (y a excepción de Umbridge) aquel año la clase la impartía una profesora._

_La profesora Irina Brismall _

_Una mujer joven, de alrededor de 30 años, atractiva y simpática... De ojos grisáceos y cabello rubio largo._

_Si, había más de un alumno que se había fijado en la profesora, sobre todo de los de último grado._

•••••

2 MESES después…

-¿Qué harás hoy?- inquirió el pelirrojo dando un sorbo a su juego de calabaza.

Sorprendentemente había comenzado a comportarse a la hora de comer.

La castaña se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. Paseo la mirada por el Gran Comedor y se topo con una extraña situación.

Snape y la profesora Irina parecían estar inmersos en una animada plática. Comúnmente Snape nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera Albus y mucho menos tan entretenidamente

-… contigo…

-¿Qué?- inquirió la castaña volviendo a prestarle atención.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

La castaña negó intentando no desviar la vista hacia su profesor de Pociones y profesora de DCAO.

-Solo decía…. Que estos dos meses son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Ronald…- susurro la castaña sonriente.

•••••

-Ron…

El pelirrojo acariciaba su cuerpo tiernamente, muy distinto a Viktor aquella primera vez y aún más diferente de Snape.

La castaña intentaba corresponder a todos aquellos besos y caricias y sin embargo, apenas se movía debajo del cuerpo de Ron.

-Te amo…- susurro el chico en su oído.

Pero sin embargo, no hubo la más mínima reacción, no se estremeció ni sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir el cálido aliento del pelirrojo sobre su cuello.

Por un momento, recordó aquellos incontrolables temblores que la atacaban cada vez que sentía el cuerpo de Snape sobre el suyo.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo…

Recordaba aquellos fríos labios sobre los suyos, sus finos dedos delineando su cuerpo mientas trazaba un camino de besos por toda su anatomía hasta su abdomen.

Recordó su voz, esa sedosa voz que le erizaba el vello de la nuca con tan solo sentirlo cerca.

Dejo escapar un gemido, aun con los ojos cerrados, aun con el recuerdo de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Sin embargo, de pronto y casi de golpe abrió los ojos al sentir unas torpes y temblorosas manos que comenzaban a separar sus piernas lentamente. Levanto la cabeza y se topó con un aquel espeso cabello rojo.

_Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, Ron entro en ella lentamente susurrando cariñosas palabras a su oído. Palabras que Hermione se aferraba a creer y se obligaba a responder._

El orgasmo alcanzo pronto a la castaña haciéndola estremecer por un momento. Ron se unió al clímax con ella, y minutos después se recostó a su lado

-Gracias por un regalarme tu primera vez…- susurro Ron tiernamente en su oído, dándole después un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?- susurro.

Pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo ya había caído profundamente dormido.

¿Cómo podía Ronald creer que era el primero en su vida? Si tan solo supiera…

Pensó la castaña soltando una risita.

Sello la puerta con un movimiento de la varita. Ginny acostumbraba despertarla por las mañanas y no quería tener que verse obligada a responder el exhaustivo interrogativo de por qué se encontraba durmiendo con su hermano.

•••••

Pocas veces en su vida había pasado noches tan malas como era aquella.

Ron roncaba de una manera excesiva, como jamás había escuchado alguien. Snape alguna vez se había quejado de que ella se movía demasiado mientras dormía, pero Ronald era un caso perdido.

Y aquello no era lo peor.

Ron se había recostado a su lado, abrazándola tiernamente y pangándola contra su cuerpo. Después de un rato, la castaña había caído profundamente dormida, sin embargo, aquello no duro mucho, pues un par de horas después la castaña despertó repentinamente, al sentir el golpe del frio suelo de su habitación.

-¡Ronald!- exclamo.

-¿Mmm?

La castaña se puso de pie enfurecida.

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué?- inquirió el chico aun acostado a lo largo de la cama y sin apenas despertarse.

La castaña resoplo molesta y jalo la cobija destapando al pelirrojo y obligándolo a despertar.

-¡Hermione!- exclamo el pelirrojo recuperando la manta. -¿Qué haces despierta?

La chica lo miro lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Ron!

-Hermione… quiero dormir mañana hablamos de acuerdo…- susurro el pelirrojo acomodándose en la cama y volviendo a dormirse.

La chica se sentó a la orilla de la cama y dejo escapar un suspiro.

No pudo evitar recordar las noches en que había dormido en la habitación de Snape. Cada mañana despertaba a su lado, envuelta entre sus brazos.

Observo a su novio un minuto, y sin saber muy bien porque, una risa escapo de sus labios.

Ese era su Ronald. Tímido, torpe, descuidado y sobre todo dormilón. Esa, era la persona que ella amaba…

Se recostó a su lado, siendo ella esta vez quien los rodeaba con sus brazos, pegándose contra su cuerpo.

_¿Hermione realmente amaba a Ronald?_

_Nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera ella misma. Si acaba de dormir con él, si, llevaba 2 meses saliendo con él y sin embargo aún le costaba trabajo no verlo como su mejor amigo._

_Tal vez no quisiera aceptarlo, quizá intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que son cosas que pasa, que no significa nada, sin embargo se había acostado con Ron, pensado en Snape, y muy en su interior, sepultado en las profundidades de su ser deseando que en lugar de Ronald, fuera el…_

* * *

Volvi!

Al fin me de volvieron la computadora ¡SOY FELIZ! C:

Pues... no es el mejor capi. que he escrito, incluso es un poco aburrido, pero prometo que el proximo sera mejor!

Dejen reviews si? Digan que les parecio se aceptan pedradas, tomatasos y en el peor de los casos, Cruicios (:

Los amo  
Feer :33


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 ..::**

_Rutina. Eso era. Una monótona y agobiante rutina._

_En eso se había convertido su vida._

_¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No sabía. No sabría definir en qué maldito momento había caído en ello. Una rutina._

_Su relación con Ronald había perdido sentido, ahora, solo era un hábito de cada día, que no se atrevía a dejar por miedo al qué dirán. Todo era tan igual al día anterior y sabía que el día siguiente seria idéntico._

_Después de los primeros días, en los cuales todo parecía ser perfecto, había terminado por caer en lo mismo cada día; Ronald insistía en acompañarla a todos los sitios, apenas se despegaba de ella, y parecía siempre querer estar besándola, cosa que no agradaba mucho a Hermione, mucho menos en público._

_Después de ello, había venido la primera noche con Ronald, aquella ocasión en la que el creyó ser el primero en la vida e Hermione, después de ello cada viernes, después la cena, Ron acompañaba a Hermione a su habitación de prefecta y pasaba lo que tenía que pasar. Sin embargo hacia demasiado tiempo que Hermione había dejado de disfrutarlo…_

-Ron…- susurro la castaña alejándolo un tanto de ella.

El pelirrojo estaba bastante entretenido en lo suyo.

-Ron, basta- susurro Hermione intentando apartarlo de si, sin que Harry o Ginny lo notasen.

-¿Qué?- susurro Ron contemplándola.

-Estamos en el comedor…- repuso Hermione incomoda.

Sin embargo Ron parecía ignorarla y continuaba intentando meterle mano por todos lados.

-Ronald…- susurro Hermione un tanto molesta esta vez.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ya en sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

-Es algo tarde…- susurro Ginny

-Si deberíamos irnos- repuso Harry.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie, aunque Ronald aun parecía aferrado en sujetar a Hermione con la cintura.

-Yo los alcanzo más tarde, aun debo ir a la biblioteca- susurro la castaña.

-Yo puedo ir contigo, para que no estés sola…- repuso Ron cerca de su oído.

-Yo… prefiero estudiar sola, de verdad Ronald no te preocupes por mí- murmuro la castaña apartándose un tanto de él.

-Te espero despierto…- susurro el pelirrojo, cuando la castaña se acercó a él para despedirse.

La castaña forzó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

* * *

La castaña cruzaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del colegio, con la mente ocupada en otros asuntos que poco tenían que ver con la biblioteca. Era algo tarde para andar paseando por el colegio y sin embargo, apenas era el comienzo. Hacia un par de minutos que el enorme reloj había marcado las 10 de la noche, y ella apenas se dirigía a la biblioteca para poder estudiar.

¿Por qué tan tarde?

Apenas había conseguido librarse de Ron aquella noche. El pelirrojo insistía en acompañarla a dormir cada noche, y parecía haber olvidado que ella necesitaba estudiar, pues los exámenes estaban próximos y sorpresivamente la castaña no se sentía tan preparada como el resto de los años anteriores.

Los pasillos estaban, como era de esperarse, completamente desiertos. La castaña caminaba rápidamente, nunca le gusto andar por los pasillos, sola y mucho menos de noche.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la biblioteca, cuando al torcer por un pasillo, sintió un fornido cuerpo estrellarse contra el suyo. Sus manos pararon en el pecho de él, mientras que las manos de este habían viajado hasta su cintura, evitando que callera.

Por un minuto, nadie hablo. Un cómodo silencio invadió el lugar, solo interrumpido por el lejano ulular de alguna lechuza.

-10 puntos menos, Granger

¿Cómo podía saber que era ella? La obscuridad era casi total, podría haberse tratado de cualquier persona y sin embargo, él sabía que era ella. Podía reconocer su olor, podía reconoce su frágil cuerpo ahora entre sus brazos, podía reconocer aquellas frágiles manos, ahora aferradas a la tela de su túnica.

Una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de la castaña al sentirlo tan cerca.

_Ninguno de los dos notaron el tiempo pasar, y si lo hicieron prefirieron ignorarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que uno estuviera así de cerca del otro, y sin que pudieran notarlo ambos habían extrañado demasiado aquella cercanía._

-¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera de la cama, Granger?- inquirió el pocionista sin soltarla.

-Me dirigía a la biblioteca- susurro la castaña.

-Es algo tarde ¿No cree Granger?

Hermione se había comenzado a perder en los ojos de Snape, que sabía, a pesar de la espesa obscuridad, la contemplaban fijamente.

-No tanto…- repuso la chica

-No es bueno que ande merodeando por el castillo sola durante las noches…

-¿Por qué?- inquirió la chica inocentemente.

-Es tarde, y creo que usted sabe que está prohibido.

La castaña sonrió seductoramente.

-Lo siento profesor…- susurro con un tono que intentaba pasar por inocente.

-Debería volver a su torre Granger…

-No es una buena idea que ande por los pasillos sola ¿Cierto profesor?- susurro la castaña juguetonamente.

-¿Usted que sugiere que hagamos Granger?- inquirió el hombre con voz sedosa.

-Tal vez…- susurro la castaña deslizando un dedo seductoramente por el pecho del pocionista -podría llevarme con usted a su despacho, profesor.

El pocionista había acercado su rostro al de la castaña, dejando su aliento recorrer su cuello, y aspirando su delicioso perfume.

Hermione aun sujetaba al hombre por la túnica, contemplándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa pícara y la mirada cargada de deseo.

Snape la sujetaba posesivamente por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Ambos se miraban fijamente…

-¿Y el Señor Weasley, Granger? No tolerare aun niño idiota y encima celoso…

-No tiene por qué enterarse- susurro Hermione contra los labios del pocionista, justo antes de besarlos.

_Fue una explosión de sensaciones que ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a sentir desde aquella mañana en la ducha. Era un beso apasionado, un beso que gritaba lo mucho que ambos se habían echado de menos, lo mucho que ambos había necesitado de la cercanía del otro…_

Hermione había ido a parar una vez más al despacho de Snape, olvidándose de lo que tenía que estudiar, olvidándose de la biblioteca, y aun peor, olvidándose de Ronald.

_Ahora, se encontraba recostada en la cama de Snape, aquella cama de mantas negras que no había notado, cuanto echaba de menos.  
Él se encontraba sobre ella. Besaba su cuello, de aquella manera que solo él sabía hacerlo._

_La castaña no podía negárselo, había extrañado demasiado todo aquello…_

_Sabía que era incorrecto, sabía que era lo peor que podía hacerle a Ronald, serle infiel, y no con cualquier persona, le estaba siendo infiel con Snape, Severus Snape sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir aquella extraña sensación que invadía cada partícula de su cuerpo al sentirlo cerca, al sentir su olor invadir sus fosas nasales, al sentir sus fuertes brazos ordenado su cintura, __**al sentir sus labios contra los suyos**__._

Snape había comenzado a deshacerse de la camisa de la castaña, y esta, sin querer perder participación, se encargaba de desabotonar la larga fila de botones que cubría aquel fornido cuerpo que esperaba sentir desnudo sobre ella. Y una vez más, presa de la impaciencia Hermione había hecho desaparecer la ropa de ambos con un movimiento de la varita.

-Parece que está desesperada, Granger…- susurro Snape.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- repuso la castaña retadora.

-Es claro Granger, que Weasley no cubre todas sus necesidades- repuso Snape bastante divertido.

-Ron es todo lo que quiero, y necesito- repuso la castaña intentando convencerse a sí misma.

-Si así fuera, no estaría aquí Granger- repuso Snape con una sonrisa triunfal.

La castaña estuvo a punto de responder, pero el pocionista hablo primero.

-¿Qué más da Granger? usted ha dicho, el idiota de su novio no tiene por qué enterarse- susurro el hombre antes de besar apasionadamente los labios de la castaña.

Hermione realmente había olvidado lo bien que podía llegar a pasar con ese hombre, pero pudo recordarlo al sentir toda la longitud de Snape entrar en ella.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo la castaña fuera de si

Snape había comenzado con unas lentas embestidas, pero aquello parecía bastarle a Hermione para sentirse morir.

-¡Merlín sí!

Snape contemplaba a la castaña bastante divertida, mientras dejaba escapar uno que otro gruñido.

Había comenzado a embestirla más fuerte, y Hermione sabía que no podría soportarlo mucho más.

Hermione sintió a Snape terminar y tan solo un segundo después lo hizo ella, uniéndose ambos en un placentero orgasmo.

Ambos jadeaban en un intento acompasar su respiración. Snape la observaba fijamente, con aquellos profundos ojos negros clavados sobre los almendra de la castaña.

-Usted sabe tanto como yo, que Weasley jamás la hará sentir así Granger…- susurro Snape burlonamente.  
La castaña no supo que responder, así que prefirió callar, y perderse en aquellos profundos ojos negros.

La castaña soltó un largo bostezo.  
-Aún debe volver a la biblioteca, ¿No Granger?- susurro el pocionista recostándose al lado de la castaña.

-Puedo hacerlo luego- repuso la chica, dándole la espalda al pocionista, dispuesta dormir.

Fue en ese momento, cuando sintió a Snape tomarla por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo. La castaña no podía negar, que hacia demasiadas noches, que no se sentía tan cómoda como aquella.

El pocionista despertó a la mañana siguiente, con la castaña aun durmiendo pegada a su cuerpo, mientras que el aun envolvía su cintura con sus brazos. El pocionista dejo escapar un suspiro. Hacia demasiadas noches que no descansaba como aquella, ni siquiera hacia algunas noches, cuando el efecto del wishky de fuego lo había llevado a la cama con la persona equivocada.

El hombre agito su cabeza en un intento de apartar aquel recuerdo de su mente, cuando la castaña comenzó a despertar.

Snape la contemplo, mientras la castaña soltaba un largo bostezo.

-Buenos días…- susurro el hombre.

-Hola…- repuso la castaña.

Por un par de minutos se quedaron así, abrazadas, enredados como un solo cuerpo, con la sola satisfacción de saber que estaban con el otro…  
La chica se giró en su sitio, hasta quedar de frente a su profesor.

-Creo que debo irme…- susurro la castaña.

-Tiene un castigo pendiente Granger

-¿Qué?- inquirió la castaña.

-Aquel que olvido cumplir por andarse besuqueando con Weasley.  
-¿Celoso?- inquirió la castaña, al escuchar el tono despectivo de hombre.

**_¿Celoso?_**

-¿De ese idiota? Sé que soy mucho más hombre que ese niño infantil…  
La castaña dejo escapar una risa.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que cumpla mi castigo ahora?- susurro la castaña colocándose a horcajadas sobre el hombre.

Hermione no espero respuesta, y pronto se lanzo sobre los labios del pocionista.

Hermione hace mal.

Ella lo sabe, Snape lo sabe, ambos lo saben, y sin embargo no pueden evitar jugando aquel juego peligroso.

Ambos han descubierto una cosa, algo de lo que ninguno quiere darse cuenta, y mucho menos quiera aceptar en voz alta, ambos han comenzado a necesitar del otro.

Ambos jadeaban, con Hermione recostada sobre el pecho de Snape y entre rodeándola por la cintura.

-Ahora… Debo irme…- susurro la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa.

-**_Corra Granger, Weasley debe estarla esperando…_**- susurro Snape con voz burlona.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de disponerse a incorporarse en la cama. Cuando de pronto, Snape tiro de ella obligándola a acostarse una vez más, y se colocó encima de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios se rozaran.

-Usted sabe mejor que nadie, que soy mucho más hombre que su noviecito, Granger.

La castaña lo beso una última vez, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, justo después de vestirse.

* * *

-¿¡DONDE ESTUVISTE!?- bramo Ron así como vio a la castaña atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda

_¿Por qué aquella necedad de Snape de recordarle a Hermione, lo mejor que era comparado con Weasley?  
Misma necedad había hecho a Hermione aferrarse a la idea de que Severus la había salvado por alguna razón._

_Terquedad. ¿Virtud o defecto que estos dos protagonistas poseen?… Ustedes decidan_

* * *

_Hola!_

_De verdad siento la tardanza pero no habia podido publicar, no me odien! *w*_

_Bien les traido un nuevo capi, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews ¿Diganme que opinan de este capi?_

_P.d: Disculpen los errores ortograficos pero de verdad tuve que escribir esto en timepo record, tal vez lo cambie un poco despues :DD_

_Les mando muchos abrazos asfixiantes..._

_Feer :'3_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6...  
Una vez mas sentía sus fuertes brazos envolviendo su cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a su túnica negra, sintiendo como la ropa comenzaba a sobrarles.  
-Sabe Granger, debería discutir mas seguido con el Sr. Weasley- murmuró Snape.  
La castaña río contra los labios del pocionista antes de volver a besarlos apasionadamente.

* * *

(un par de horas antes)  
-¡Donde diablos estabas!- bramo el pelirrojo al ver aparecer a la castaña por el hueco del retrato.  
- Ron quieres bajar el volumen...- susurro Hermione al sentir la mirada de todos clavada sobre ellos.  
- No cambies el tema Hermione, responde!- exigió el pelirrojo.  
-Yo... estaba en la biblioteca- repuso la chica.  
-No mientas- repuso Ron - Harry fue a buscarte, y no apareciste por ningún lado.  
-Tal vez llego cuando yo ya había vuelto...  
- Deja de fingir! Te espere toda la noche y tu no te dignaste a aparecer. Quiero que me digas ahora mismo donde estuviste  
- Tu no eres quien para exigirme nada- replicó la castaña comenzando a molestarse.  
-¡Lo hago por ti!- grito el pelirrojo - me preocupas.  
-¡Ronald soy suficiente mayor para cuidarme sola, gracias!- exclamó la castaña visiblemente enojada.  
-Quiero saber ahora mismo donde y con quien pasaste la noche-volvió a exigir el pelirrojo.  
La castaña soltó una amarga carcajada.  
-¿Acaso eres lo suficientemente inseguro para pensar que podría estarte siendo infiel?  
No esperaba decirlo, no pretendía ser tan dura, tan cruel...  
Y sin embargo, el rostro de Ronald enrojecido hasta el punto de confundirse con su alborotado cabello, revelando lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían herido.  
Ahora, la Sala Común se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio, tan solo esperando la reacción del pelirrojo.  
Pero había quedado mudo, simplemente sin tener idea de que responder. Con la mirada de todos los Gryffindors clavada sobre él, expectantes.  
La castaña dio media vuelta, y sin esperar respuesta abandono la Sala Común.  
Sus pies la conducían por los pasillos del castillo, mientras no dejaba de pensar lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Ronald cuando se lo proponía.  
Entro al Gran Comedor, aprovechando que se encontraba aun un tanto vacío y se sentó a su mesa, sola y sin hablar con nadie.  
Hubiese resultado una comida tranquila, a no ser por que de pronto en su campo de visión, pudo vislumbrar a cierto profesor de pociones charlando con la profesora Brismall.  
Por un momento, una especie de rabia comenzó a extenderse por su interior, y sintió ganas de lazar el tenedor, con el que hasta hace un momento comía su puré de patatas, justo a la cabeza de la profesora.  
-Vamos Hermione, no seas dramática, es solo una charla casual-se dijo a si misma, volviendo a concentrarse en su plato.

* * *

Después de una deliciosa comida y de un par de horas encerrada en la biblioteca, comenzaba a preguntarse que diablos hacer ahora, no le apetecía estar en la Sala Común, soportando las miradas acusadoras de Ron e indiscretas del resto.  
Sin embargo, sus pies si sabían donde quería estar, y sin que ella apenas pudiese notarlo, había caminado por los corredores del castillo hasta las mazmorras.  
Justo estaba a unos cuantos pasos del despacho de su profesor, cuando la puerta de este se abrió, revelando una esbelta figura que salia de la habitación.  
Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse oculta entre las sombras y esperar a que ese alguien se alejara, y después acercarse, sin embargo, algo en su interior la obligo a seguir avanzando hasta encontrarse, justo en la puerta del despacho de Snape.  
-Señorita Granger- exclamo la profesora al ver a la chica de pie, justo frente a ella.  
-Profesora Irina...-repuso la chica con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.  
-¿Que hace por aqui a estas horas?- inquirió la profesora  
La castaña dudo por un segundo... Hasta que vio a Snape aparecer al fondo de la habitación, acercándose a ambas.  
-El profesor Snape me ha castigado- susurro la chica observando fijamente al profesor.  
-Deberías de dejar de ser tan duro con tus estudiantes, Severus- repuso la profesora.  
¿Quien diablos se creía ella para tratar a Severus de esa forma?  
¿Quien diablos se pensaba con esa estupida sonrisa oscilando en sus labios mientras observaba a Snape, como si hubiese olvidado que ella se encontraba ahí?  
¿Acaso se creía lo suficientemente importante para llamar a Snape por su nombre de pila y mas aun, tutearlo?  
-Bueno Señorita Granger, espero y Severus no sea tan cruel con usted- susurro la profesora con una sonrisita -Te veré mañana Severus- volvió a hablar la profesora, y sin más, le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios, antes de alejarse por el obscuro corredor.  
Snape observo a la profesora alejarse, antes de darse cuenta que la castaña acaba de ingresar al despacho.  
-¿Que hacia ella aqui?- inquirió la castaña con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba la puerta cerrándose detrás del pocionista.  
-¿Celosa?- inquirió el profesor con una sonrisa burlona - Yo tengo que soportar ver a Weasley besándote por el colegio todo el dia.  
El profesor la observaba fijamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.  
-¿Intentas celarme?- susurro la castaña, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la expresión molesta y no rendirse ante la sonrisa burlona y la ceja arqueada de su profesor.  
-Tómelo como quiera- susurro el profesor, acorralando a la castaña contra la pared de la habitación.  
-De todas formas no me agrada- repuso la chica como ultimo elemento.  
El profesor soltó una carcajada.  
-Por que no va con Weasley, tal vez le agrade lo suficiente- susurro el profesor aun con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
La castaña lo observo, con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Si asi lo prefieres puedo irme...  
-Sabes que no permitiré que cruce esa puerta  
Ambos estaban tan cerca, que podía, sentir el aliento del otro golpeando contra sus labios.  
-Tal vez te convenga, podrías ir corriendo por Irina  
-Prefiero dormir con alguien como usted, Señorita Granger.  
-¿Como lo sabes?- susurro la chica  
-De la misma manera que usted sabe que Weasley es un asco en la cama- repuso el profesor.  
La castaña lo contemplo por un segundo, dispuesta a replicar, cuando de pronto Snape atrapó sus labios, besándolos apasionadamente.  
Por un segundo la castaña intento negarse a corresponder el beso, pero al momento siguiente había enredado los brazos alrededor del cuello del pocionista y se encontraba besando los labios de su profesor, con ansias.  
-Y puedo preguntar, ¿Que la trae por aquí Señorita Granger?  
-Pensaba en hacerte una visita, hasta que descubrí que tenias mejor compañía.  
-Sabe Granger, no debería ser tan celosa, yo no acostumbro recriminarle el hecho de que me obligue a observar a Weasley besar esos labios que le recuerdo, son mios.  
La castaña sonrió de lado, y volvió a besar los labios de su profesor, disfrutando del amargo sabor a Whisky de fuego que emanaba de su boca.

Una vez mas sentía sus fuertes brazos envolviendo su cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a su túnica negra, sintiendo como la ropa comenzaba a sobrarles.  
-Y sabe Granger, debería discutir mas seguido con el Sr. Weasley- murmuró Snape.  
La castaña río contra los labios del pocionista antes de volver a besarlos apasionadamente.

* * *

_Aquella noche, algo diferente sucedió entre ambos..._  
_Los dos estaban conscientes de que lo suyo tal vez nunca podría ser, Hermione aun creía ser feliz con Ronald y Severus no esperaba tener un relación formal, y sin embargo, algo había cambiado entre ellos dos..._

Snape aun besaba los labios de la castaña, cuando esta rompió el beso por falta de aire.  
-Creo que debería dormir- susurro la castaña  
Se reacomodo entre las mantas negras, mientras Snape la tomaba por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo.  
La castaña cerro los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse, aun que otra duda había comenzado a carcomerla por dentro...

_¿Cuando era que Snape había dormido con la profesora Irina?_  
Y mas aun, _¿Sentiría algo por ella, por la profesora_?

* * *

Hola! Volví por estos rumbos...

Bien, se que deberían odiarme, pero de verdad, no desaparecí por que yo quisiera, hace dos meses entre a la prepa, y no saben el trabajo que me ha costado...

Apenas tengo tiempo de dormir...

le juro que intentare actualizar mas seguido...

mientras, aqui les dejo este capi, espero lo disfruten :D y dejen reviews por fi!

No olviden que los amo 3

Feer :3

P.D: disculpen las faltas de ortografía, pero tenganme piedad, lo escribí en el teléfono a las 11 de la noche...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 .::

-Te veré mas tarde- se despidió la castaña a la mañana siguiente, antes de abandonar el despacho del profesor.  
Snape beso los labios de la chica una última vez, antes de que esta desapareciera por el obscuro corredor.

* * *

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Hermione?- susurro Harry, de pie frente a ella, interrumpiendo su lectura.  
-¡Claro Harry! ¿Que ocurre?  
El chico, sentó al lado de su amiga, recargando la espalda en el rugoso tronco. Dejo escapar un bufido.  
-¿Que te esta ocurriendo?- inquirió luego de un breve silencio  
-¿A que te refieres?- repuso la castaña observando al chico con curiosidad.  
-Hablo de... Si... Hay algo que quieras decirme...  
-Harry, ve al grano...- susurro la chica comenzando a impacientarse.  
-Hermione, ¿Hay algo que este yendo mal con Ron?- susurro el pelinegro observando a su amiga fijamente, esperando alguna reacción.  
-¿Ronald te ha enviado a interrogarme?- susurro la chica con una risita.  
-Le preocupa tu actitud, dice que has cambiado...  
-Soy la misma Hermione de siempre...- susurro la chica con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Ambos sabemos que no es verdad- repuso el chico un tanto divertido,  
La castaña borro la sonrisa de su rostro.  
Después de todo Harry tenia razón, tal vez no era la misma de siempre. Y quien mejor para darse cuenta que él; su mejor amigo.  
-¿Que quieres que te diga?- susurro la chica dejando escapar un suspiro.  
-Solo quiero que me digas... Solo quiero saber que estas bien...  
Ambos callaron por un momento, dedicándose a contemplar el lago, ahora brillante por los últimos rayos del Sol de la tarde.  
-Dormí con alguien...- soltó la chica.  
-¿Que?- susurro el chico sin terminar de asimilar lo dicho por su amiga.  
-Lo que oíste...- repuso la castaña.  
-¿Por que?  
¡Por que! ¡Por que! Era eso lo que Harry pensaba... ¡Por que!  
Esperaba que le gritara, que la reprendiese, que comenzara a interrogarla sobre quien era el susodicho, y sin embargo lo único que el chico atinaba a decir era un tranquilo e incluso curioso "¿Por que?"  
-¿Por que?- repitió la castaña sin comprender.  
-Si, por que...  
-No deberías preguntar con quien...  
-No esperaba que quisieras decírmelo, pero si asi lo prefieres adelante...  
-Yo... No puedo decírtelo...- exclamo la castaña.  
-Sabes que terminare enterándome.  
La castaña soltó un largo suspiro,casi resignada.  
-Por que lo hice, Harry no lo se... Y con quien... Realmente no quieres saberlo- susurro la castaña con una risita nerviosa.  
-Podre soportarlo- repuso el moreno sonriendo - Puedes confiar en mi- susurro esta vez un tanto mas serio.  
La castaña sopesó las posibilidades.  
Si de algo estaba segura era que Harry no se lo diría a Ron, asi este lo amenazara con varita en mano, sin embargo esa no era su mayor preocupación.  
Apenas podia imaginar la reacción de Harry cuando escuchara el nombre del susodicho.  
¿Que haría?  
Harry era la persona más impulsiva que conocía, y sabia que una cosa como esa no la tomaría a la ligera.  
No quería saber la manera en que reaccionaria. Sin embargo, ahora era observada muy fijamente por aquellos penetrantes ojos esmeralda, y comenzaba a sospechar que no resistiría mucho mas sin hablar.  
-Te pondré las cosas fáciles - murmuró el chico como si se tratase de algo divertido -¿Lo conozco?  
La castaña sonrió de lado antes de asentir.  
-Bien... ¿Es de quinto curso?-  
-¿Por que de quinto?- susurro Hermione  
-Solo es un numero al azar.  
La chica rio una vez mas antes de negar suavemente.  
-Es un alumno de Hogwarts, ¿Cierto?  
La castaña volvió a negar, casi apenada.  
-No será que sigues viéndote con Viktor-exclamo el chico abriendo mucho los ojos.  
-¡No Harry!- exclamo la chica  
-Bien entonces...- el pelinegro se detuvo a pensar un minuto -no serias capaz- susurro.  
-¿Que?-inquirió la chica  
-¿No es George cierto?  
-Por supuesto que no, no seria le haría algo asi a Ron...  
El chico frunció el seño mientras parecía pensar.  
-Hermione esto es realmente difícil, hay un millón de personas...  
-¡Dormí con Snape!- exclamó la chica frustrada por la tardanza de su amigo.  
La expresión de Harry se volvió tan neutral que le era imposible saber que opinaba al respecto. Un silencio incomodo reino por un minuto.  
-¿Es una mala broma, verdad?- susurro observando muy fijamente a la castaña.  
La chica cubrió su rostro con ambas manos antes de negar lentamente.  
-¡Maldito bastardo!- bramo el chico.  
Lo sabia, no iba a reaccionar bien.  
-¿Te forzó, cierto? ¿El muy imbecil te obligo?  
-¿Que? ¡No!- chilló la castaña.  
El chico la observo muy fijamente, esperando ver algún indicio de que mentía, y sin embargo no pudo encontrar nada.  
Harry inhalo profundamente, como si intentase tranquilizarse.  
-Yo... No... No se que decir  
La castaña aparto sus manos para observar mejor a su amigo.  
-Solo promete que no se lo dirás a Ronald.  
-Por supuesto que no, no quiero traumarlo de por vida o algo parecido- susurro el muchacho con una risita incomoda.  
La castaña suspiro.  
-¿Y como fue?- inquirió de pronto.  
-¡Harry!- exclamó la castaña sonrojándose sobre manera.  
Ambos callaron por un momento  
-¿Y que pasara con Ron?-volvió a preguntar el chico.  
-No lo se, Harry... Creo que aun siento algo por él

* * *

-¿Seguirás molesta conmigo?- susurro tímidamente el pelirrojo, sentándose en el lugar vacío a un lado de la castaña.  
Hermione aparto la vista de su lectura y observo al pelirrojo fijamente.  
-No lo se...  
-Herm debes comprender que me preocupas...  
La castaña callo, estaba agotada de hablar de lo mismo.  
De pronto, el pelirrojo sujeto el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios.  
Hermione se sintió la peor persona del mundo, y sin embargo acababa de descubrir que no sentía nada mientras Ron la besaba.  
Mientras sentía los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos no podía dejar de pensar en Snape, en sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, en sus besos apasionados...

-Pensé que Weasley nunca se iría...- susurro una voz a cerca del oído de la castaña, cuando esta caminaba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.  
El olor a whisky de fuego floto hasta su nariz, mientras sentía los brazos del profesor rodeando su cintura.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
-No creo que llevaras aqui demasiado tiempo...- susurro la chica.  
-El suficiente para desear lanzarle un Avada a ese chiquillo estupido, luego de que te hubiese besado- replicó.  
Hermione giro en su mismo sitio hasta encontrarse frente a su profesor, a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios.  
-En ese caso...- susurro la chica seductora mente -Gracias por esperar...  
Lo beso apasionadamente, con ansias, como si sus labios llevasen años esperando para eso.

* * *

Una noche mas que dormía ente sus brazos...  
La castaña despertó a media madrugada, con el sonido de fondo de una sinfonía de truenos que retumbaban con fuerza por todo el castillo.  
-Había olvidado lo mucho que a mi pequeña bruja le aterraban los truenos- susurro el hombre abrigando a la chica entre sus brazos.  
Hermione temblaba cada ves que un trueno se hacia escuchar en la habitación.  
-Es solo un trueno...- susurro el profesor dando um tierno beso al enmarañado cabello de la chica.  
Hermione sonrió antes de acurrucarse entre los brazos del hombre, recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

* * *

Algo estaba yendo mal, algo estaba mal con ella.  
Había pasado un mes y desde entones Hermione no podía besar a Ronald sin pensar en Snape, sin recordar el amargo sabor a Whisky de fuego que emanaba de su boca y que tanto le gustaba.  
Ahora no podía tomar una sola clase de pociones sin observarlo fijamente, sin sentir que algo se removía en su interior cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que su profesor pasaba cerca suyo.  
Y fue en aquella clase, donde la castaña descubrió que algo estaba pasando con ella.  
-Hoy elaboraran una Amortentia. Espero sean l o sean lo suficientemente competentes para realizarla correctamente y no hacer una mierda de mi salón de clases...- susurro el profesor haciendo aparecer las indicaciones msgicamente en la pizarra.  
Una hora mas tarde, Hermione era de los pocos ( única ) alumna que había conseguido elaborar la poción decentemente.  
-¡Tiempo! Quiero sus opciones envasadas y etiquetadas sobre mi escritorio ahora- murmuró el profesor.  
Una larga fila de alumnos se formo frente a su escritorio.  
Hermione era de las ultimas, secundada por Ron y Harry.  
-Dígame Granger- musito Snape cuando fue el turno de la castaña - Ya que fue la única que consiguió realizar la poción satisfactoriamente, ¿A que huele su Amortentia?  
Ron se acercó un poco a la castaña, como si esperars con ansias conocer la respuesta.  
-Yo huelo...- la chica titubeó un segundo, mientras dejaba que el olor de la opción flotara hasta su nariz - Almendras, lluvia y... Whisky de... Fuego

* * *

Holi, aqui les traigo otro capi, que espero les guste.

Se que la charla Harry-Hermione es un poco aburrida pero prometo recompensarlos en el próximo capi

Dejen reviews!

Los quiero corazones 3

Feer :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 ..::**

Los ojos de la castaña se clavaron sobre los del pocionista, hundiéndose en la profunda y espesa obscuridad de su mirada. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos mientras que una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry.

El corazón se Hermione comenzó a latir a mil por hora, al tiempo que dejaba que el olor de la pócima la embriagase.

-Puede retirarse, Granger- susurro Snape con un hilo de voz.

Hermione lo contemplo una última vez antes de abandonar el aula, sin atreverse a mirar a Harry y mucho menos a Ron.

* * *

El chico respiraba agitadamente, como si recién hubiese corrido un maratón. Harry lo contemplaba sentado en el suelo, sin atreverse a decir nada.

-¿Qué significa?- bramo el pelirrojo desesperado.

-Ron cálmate…

-¡No me pidas que me calme Harry! Algo está mal, su Amortentia no olía así, no en sexto año.

-Ron han pasado dos años, pudo haber cambiado de gustos.

Ron lo contemplo con escepticismo

-O tal vez realizo mal la poción- susurro el moreno estando consiente de que lo que decía era una completa estupidez.

-¡Harry acaso crees que soy idiota!- bramo el pelirrojo al borde de la histeria -Se lo que significa… ¡La poción no huele a mí! ¡Maldita sea la estoy perdiendo!

-¿Cómo sabes que no huele a ti? ¿Tal vez así hueles para ella?- replico Harry.

-¿Desde cuándo bebo Whisky de fuego, Harry? ¿O acaso olvidaste cuanto odio la lluvia?- repuso el pelirrojo comenzando a gritar.

-Ron si te tranquilizaras…

-¡No pienso calmarme!- repuso el pelirrojo, observando a su amigo fijamente. -¡Cuando descubra quien es ese maldito imbécil!

El chico había golpeado con fuerza la fría pared de ladrillo, provocando que un hilo de sangre corriera por los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¿Que harás con Hermione?- inquirió un rato después el moreno. A pesar de que sabía que su pregunta desataría otra oleada de rabia en su amigo, que aparentemente se había quedado sin fuerzas, no pudo contener la pregunta.

-No pienso perderla...- susurro el pelirrojo - no le daré el gusto a quien quiera que sea de quitármela tan fácil...

-Hermione no es un objeto, Ron…

-Lo sé, pero no permitiré que otro imbécil la enamore mientras yo me quedo de brazos cruzados.

El pelinegro soltó un bufido.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a ver a la castaña el resto del día, luego de la comida en el Gran Comedor, la chica parecía haber desaparecido

* * *

La castaña se incorporó en su cama y contemplo fijamente a la chimenea, sosteniendo la pequeña bolsa de cuero en una mano.

Una de las ventajas de ser prefecta; habitación individual con chimenea y una pequeña bolsa de polvos flu para "emergencias".

Por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía preparada para ver a Snape, no desde la clase de la mañana.

La noche había caído ya sobre el Colegio y ella continuaba sentada a la orilla de su cama, sin saber si sería correcto hacer una visita a su profesor.

Después de meditar por bastante tiempo termino por ponerse de pie, con una pizca de polvos flu entre sus dedos.

Ingresó en el interior de la chimenea, arrojo los polvos flu, susurro claramente la dirección y unas enormes llamas verde esmeralda la envolvieron.

Apareció en los aposentos de su profesor un segundo después, aun envuelto en aquel brillante fuego verde.

La cama de suaves mantas negras se encontraba pulcramente tendida y el profesor no parecía estar por ahí.

La chica se dedico un minuto a observar el cuarto al que nunca había prestado demasiada atención, antes de atravesar la pequeña puerta, que la conduciría al despacho de su profesor.

* * *

Hacía ya un par de minutos que el reloj había marcado las 8:30 de la noche, cuando alguien toco a la puerta de

su despacho.

Snape se puso de pie de mala gana, preguntándose quién diablos lo molestaría a aquella hora.

-Profesora Brismall- susurro Snape observando a la mujer fuera de su despacho

-Hola Severus, ¿Puedo pasar?

El pocionista se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a la profesora pasar, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de suyo.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- inquirió Snape.

-¡Uy que serio!- murmuró la profesora con una risita - Estaba aburrida en mi habitación...

Snape la contemplo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y pensé que tal vez, quisieras repetir lo de la otra noche- susurro la profesora seductoramente.

Snape sabía lo que había pasado, sin embargo hacía ya más de 1 mes de eso, y a decir verdad no había vuelto a pensar en ello, no con Hermione durmiendo a su lado cada noche.

-Ambos sabemos que fue un error profesora, y le prometo que no se repetirá - replicó el profesor, muy consciente de lo cerca que se encontraba la profesora.

-¿A caso no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo?- inquirió la mujer acorralando a Severus contra la puerta del despacho.

Snape no sabía la manera de quitarse a la mujer de encima, hasta que sintió los labios de ella pegarse contra los suyos.

No supo en que momento había enredando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la profesora, comenzando a corresponder el beso.

Fue entonces cuando una fugaz imagen de Hermione recostada a su lado, con sus rizos alborotados y su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho cruzo por su mente.

Y fue la voz de la castaña diciendo su nombre, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Aparto a la profesora de un empujón sin preocuparse mucho en ser delicado, y un destello verdoso en su habitación le confirmo lo que había imaginado.

-Profesora por favor retírese...

-¿Que ocurre Severus?- inquirió la profesora sonriendo tontamente.

-Irina vete- musito el hombre terminante, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que conducía a su habitación.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, aun que de antemano sabía que la castaña no se encontraría ahí.

Sin preocuparse de si la profesora continuaría en el despacho o no, el hombre ingreso en la chimenea, y susurro la dirección deseada, para luego desaparecer envuelto entre llamas verdes, justo como la castaña debía haberlo hecho hace un momento.

* * *

La castaña apenas pareció inmutarse al ver su habitación iluminarse con la luz de las llamas verdes.

Snape salió de la chimenea, contemplando a la castaña fijamente, sin decir nada.

-Granger...- murmuró el hombre luego de un par de segundos.

Hermione lo ignoro.

-Granger... Hermione- susurro el hombre más suavemente, obligando a la castaña a mirarlo.

Hermione contemplo al profesor, hundiéndose en esos profundos pozos negros.

-¿Que hacías en mi habitación?

-Que importa, no quería interrumpirlo, profesor. Disculpe.

Snape soltó una risa, que tomo a la castaña por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- exclamo la castaña molesta.

-Granger, le he dicho que no debería ser tan celosa-murmuró Snape, divertido.

Hermione se sentó a la orilla de la cama, observándolo molesta.

-No le veo lo divertido- exclamo la chica.

-Lo divertido, es lo linda que se ve enojada, Granger- susurro el hombre con voz sedosa, acercándose a la castaña.

La chica no consiguió reprimir una risa, y para cuando se dio cuenta el profesor ya la había puesto de pie, y ahora se encontraban a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

-Profesor, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

El hombre la contemplo con una ceja levantada.

-¿A que huele su Amortentia?

El hombre no se molestó en responder, en cambio, acortó la distancia entre ambos y beso los labios de la castaña. La chica no se molestó en resistirse y se aferró a la túnica del profesor, mientras que este la rodeaba delicadamente por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

Ambos dieron un par de pasos torpes, hasta terminar tendidos en la cama de la leona, con Hermione debajo del cuerpo de Snape.

-Severus...- susurro la chica - ¿Y si Ron viene?

-Weasley no tiene por qué enterarse- murmuró el hombre lanzando un hechizo silenciador y sellando la puerta del cuarto.

Hermione sonrió contra los labios del pocionista antes de volver a besarlos.

_Volvió a pasar lo que cada noche sucedía, sus cuerpos se buscaba, se atraían como imanes... Se llamaban._

-¿A dónde vas?- susurro la castaña, al ver que el profesor comenzaba a incorporarse.

-No puedo pasar la noche aquí, alguien podría ir a buscarme, se supone que soy el subdirector.

-Sabes que no pasara... Solo una noche…

El hombre se acercó a la castaña y beso sus labios con sorpresiva ternura.

-No puedo, pequeña.

Hermione sonrió, se puso de pie y con un movimiento de la varita se encontraba vestida.

-Iré contigo.

La castaña se recostó en la cama de su profesor, cubierta con las cálidas mantas negras.

Severus la rodeo por la cintura, mientras la castaña recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Descansa- murmuró el hombre dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Hacia un buen rato que había despertado, sin embargo, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo abrir los ojos, hasta que sintió los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos.

-Buenos días…- susurro la chica dulcemente.

Snape sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla.

-Debo irme…- susurro la chica con pesar.

-¿Utilizaras la chimenea?

-No- repuso la chica.

Para la hora que era, Ginny ya debía de estar en su habitación esperando a que apareciera, seguramente con la idea de que se encontraba en la biblioteca, y no podía solo aparecer por la chimenea…

Snape la abrazo fuertemente, besando sus labios, antes de que la castaña se incorporase y abandonara la habitación.

* * *

Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de su Sala Común, cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca con fuerza, tirando de ella, hasta quedar oculta detrás de una armadura.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando la mano libre del individuo cubrió su boca.

-Soy yo- susurro Harry cerca de su oído.

La castaña lo alejo de un empujón, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba a punto de comenzar a reír, cuando se topó con la dura expresión de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió la chica extrañada.

-¿Es necesario que pregunte de dónde vienes, Hermione?

"Debí venir por Red Flu" pensó la castaña

-Harry…

-¡Hermione! ¿En qué diablos piensas?

-Yo no…

-¡Creí que había sido algo de una noche! ¡Hermione, pensé que no se repetiría! ¡Se supone que sales con Ron!

-Harry…. No grites…

-¿Es lo único que tienes para decir _"no grites" _?

Odiaba cuando su mejor amigo se molestaba con ella, y peor aun cuando comenzaba a gritarle…

Sin embargo, la castaña cayo, sin saber que responder.

-Creí que había sido algo de una noche, que no lo pensabas repetir.

-Harry puedo explicarlo… no es lo que piensas.

-Hermione, no hay nada que explicar… Ron ya lo sabe

-¡Qué! ¿Se los has dicho? ¡Prometiste no hacer…

-¡Tú misma se lo dijiste!

-¿Qué?

-Hermione acaso no lo entiendes… Ron ya lo sabe, te escucho ayer en clase de pociones…

-¿La Amortentia?- susurro la chica con un hilo de voz.

El pelinegro asintió…

-Harry, eso no es lo que tú crees…

-Hermione, ambos sabemos que la poción no miente…

La castaña soltó un largo suspiro.  
-Hermione, solo quiero pedirte una cosa- murmuro el moreno luego de un largo silencio.

La chica lo observo fijamente, en señal de que lo escuchaba.

-No te permitiré que lastimes a Ron, no lo merece… El, te quiere Herms, y no tiene por qué soportar que juegues con él a sus espaldas.

Fue un golpe bajo…

-Yo lo quiero…

-Exacto Hermione, lo quieres… pero no lo suficiente. Él es mi mejor amigo y si tú no haces algo, no permitiré que lo sigas lastimando.

-Harry… trata de entenderme

-¡Que quieres que entienda! ¡Qué te revolcaste con tu profesor de pociones mientras salías con mi mejor amigo y terminaste enamorante de él!

Los ojos de la castaña se bañaron en lágrimas.

El chico soltó un largo suspiro…

-No quise decir eso Hermione… yo perdona es solo que…

-Déjalo Harry…- lo interrumpió -te salió del corazón- completo amargamente, antes de dar media vuelta, dejándolo ahí solo, detrás de la vieja armadura.

Contenía las lágrimas, aunque estas insistían en salir.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- inquirió el pelirrojo que salía de la Sala común en el justo momento que la castaña le susurraba la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda.

Los ojos de la castaña se clavaron en los azules del pelirrojo y le fue imposible seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Hermione…

El chico la abrazo fuertemente, dejando a la castaña reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Amor… no me gusta verte llorar… ¿Qué ocurre?

Los sollozos de la castaña incrementaron al escuchar al pelirrojo llamarla de esa manera.

Ron continuaba abrazándola fuertemente, cuando Harry pasó por su lado. Le lanzo una mirada a Hermione de profundo resentimiento e intento fingir a Ron que sonreía antes de entrar a la Sala Común.

-Ron… estoy bien… solo quiero estar sola… por favor.

La castaña se alejó del pelirrojo, dispuesta a marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo el pelirrojo sujeto su rostro entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente. Sin embargo la castaña no pudo soportarlo, y rompió el beso.

-Lo siento Ronald- susurro antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

No podía soportarlo… no podría soportar una vez más otros labios que no fuera los de _él_.

* * *

La castaña no volvió a aparecer hasta la última clase del día, con los ojos visiblemente enrojecidos, una expresión de infinita tristeza.

-¿Herms, donde te habías metido?- inquirió el pelirrojo en cuanto la vio acercarse.

-Me sentía un poco mal y fui a la enfermería- repuso la castaña en un murmullo.

Después de eso el pelirrojo no consiguió que la castaña volviera a hablar sobre nada, y Harry apenas se les acerco a ambos.

-Ron quiero estar sola…- susurro la castaña luego de media hora de intentar leer, con el pelirrojo pegado a ella.

El pelirrojo la contemplo fijamente.

Se acercó a ella, dispuesto a besarla de nuevo, pero la castaña se alejó.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-No es nada solo que… Ron de verdad no estoy de humor- susurro la castaña antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la biblioteca.

Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza… Los exámenes próximos, Ron, Snape, Harry.

Caminaba sin prestar atención a su camino, cuando choco con algo, que la hubiera hecho caer de no ser que ese algo la sujeto suavemente por la cintura.

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los negros de su profesor, que se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de ella, y algo se agito en su interior.

-Sabe Granger… hoy la he notado bastante distraída.

-¿Me prestas la suficiente atención como para notarlo?- inquirió la castaña juguetonamente.

-Créame Granger… que últimamente le presto mucha más atención de la que debería.

Hermione rio antes de besar los labios de su profesar, olvidándose de los problemas que un segundo antes la agobiaban.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación esta noche?- pidió la castaña

-Hermione… te has quedado en mi habitación durante los últimos dos meses… prácticamente vives ahí.

Hermione rio tiernamente.

-¿Una noche más? Por favor  
-Las que quiera Granger…- repuso el profesor volviendo a besarla.

* * *

Hermione se recostó, como cada noche, abrazada al cuerpo del profesor y con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho

-Buenas noches- susurro la chica, cerrando los ojos.  
-Te quiero, pequeña. Susurro el profesor, Sin embargo la castaña ya había caído dormida profundamente.

* * *

Holi!

Bien creo que estoy comenzando a exederme un poco con la ternuara entre estos dos... pero les juro que no lo puedo evitar

En fin... les traigo una malibuena noticia... (ustedes entienden)

¡Ya casi terminamos con el fic!

Y una noticia mejor...

He comenzado a escribir otro, completamente Sevmione! Pero es un fic demasiado largo.. (tengo pensados unos 30 capis) y no lo publicare hasta que lo termine, asi que me ausentare por un tiempo...

Los quiero mis amores  
Feer :3


End file.
